One Piece: Eri the Orphan
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety, more inside.


A/N. Ok! So this is my first time placing an OC as the main character in any of my One Piece fanfics. This will be centered around the main character and her adventures with the Whitebeard Pirates. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

So yeah, the OC's name is Eri (pronounce air-rdi). She's got no last name, been an orphan for as long as she can possibly remember. She has this really old family heirloom, a necklace, that ate the Slice Slice Fruit. It causes her necklace to act like a haki infused sword or any other bladed weapon, though it still stays in the form of a necklace. She uses it in conjunction with her own Devil Fruit power which was a result of eating the Swift Swift Fruit.

Sorry about the crappy explanations, but hope that answers some questions. Anyways, time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Eri is an orphan, 4 years old, and alone. Even for the short amount of time that she has been alive, she has always lived on the bad side of things. Nothing goes right for her half the time, when one day a certain man from a certain infamous pirate crew catches her attention. What happens next though, is up to Lady Luck.

Again, sorry for the crappy summary. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Eri the Orphan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A city in the Ilses of Illiad-<strong>

If you were to ask the people who lived in Ilranus, a port city located in a place simply known as the Ilses of Illiad, who the most annoying and disliked person was, you wouldn't ever have to wait too long for your answer. Sometimes they would hesitate, but it was rare. As almost everybody except a select few were in complete agreement as to who that person was.

They would tell you, without any doubt what-so-ever, that a small child by the name of Eri, was the most annoying and disliked person in the city, maybe even the whole country.

Eri. 4 year old, orphan Eri. Who had no last name, was anti-social, though that could just be their own fault and not hers was someone. Was someone who without even saying a single word, could make you feel completely and utterly stupid. It was even worse when she actually did say something during a conversation, as even though whatever she said seemed to have nothing to do with the topic of said conversation, it still managed to make sense in some extremely round-a-bout way. She never really had to try, and most of the time she wasn't even paying attention to you when you spoke to her, so that just made you feel even more stupid then you already did.

And then there was that look she gave you, a look that you'd normally maybe see on an extremely judgemental cat. You didn't really even have to speak or know her, one direct look in those stunning grey eyes of hers, and you felt bad and wondered why you suddenly cared what some 4 year old little girl thought of you. And again, half the time she wasn't even intending to make you feel bad.

So it was suffice to say, that Eri the Orphan, was not well liked in the overtly large city. Filled with way too many people with way too much free time but still always rushing about as if they were running extremely late for something. And so none of them ever had time to pay even the smallest attention to the 4 year old, who would have very much liked if they did so, even if it was negative. As a result, she always felt rather alone, and more then often unloved.

Though there were a few nice people who were nice enough to give her free food, she couldn't help but feel when compared to the other children her age who had families, and other nice things that came along with such a priveledge.

She didn't have very nice clothes, instead slightly tattered hand-me-downs from the nice baker lady who had a growing daughter who was maybe three years older then her, and whose clothes were slowly beginning to not fit baker's daughter comfortably. They were ugly, old, and filled with various patches from where Eri had had to mend it after a scuffel with one of the overtly rude neighborhood boys who just didn't know when to keep their mouths shut.

She felt ugly too, as even though she was rather pretty for her age, nobody complimented her on her looks, which were usually obscured with mud and dirt, or told her what a nice dress she had or how nice her hair looked. And her eyes were just plain creepy. Nothing like the amythest, sea blue, and vivid greens that were common to the people living here. No, hers were a starteling clear grey, that made you think of the few seconds before a vicious storm hit, and when she was angry, made you flinch as you thought of lightning striking a bit too close for comfort as they turned an even darker, stormier shade of grey.

So yes, she was not very well liked, and in fact, largely ignored by the masses of citizens who lived and thrived in the bustling city of Ilranus.

She always lived on the bad side of things, that is until a certain infamous pirate crew moored at the city's docks, and a certain man with a pompadour for a hair style and a overtly friendly personality caught her attention, and continued to everytime he visited.

That was when things got better for Eri.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed reading that. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!


End file.
